Les yeux du diable
by Azaelia Chubb-Baggins
Summary: Minerva McGonagall, élève modèle, avait toujours surpassé ses camarades en Métamorphose. Au point que ça ne plaise vraiment pas à certaines personnes. Dès lors, elle a senti ses yeux rouges... Les yeux du diable.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voilà, après un OS assez "poubelle" dans le genre, me revoilà avec une autre histoire ! Il s'agit également d'un OS portant sur Minerva et Tom Jedusor. C'est assez étrange parce que je suis contente du résultat même si, paradoxalement, je n'arrive pas me dire que c'est bien. J'ai mis du temps à le mettre en place et à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Sinon, j'en profite faire de grands coucous à une Grenouille et à Stitch.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Elle avait un maintien fier, un port de tête noble lorsqu'elle répondait aux questions. Elle pinçait ses lèvres à chaque bonne réponse qu'elle donnait, comme si elle insatisfaite de ses propres paroles. Pour son jeune âge, elle faisait preuve d'une rigueur incroyable et d'un perfectionnisme presque maniaque. Toutes les personnes de sa classe étaient impressionnées. Excepté une. Une personne qui refusait d'admettre qu'elle le surpassait de loin. Ses yeux la fixaient, féroces. D'un regard clairement méprisant.<p>

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle quitta la salle, orgueilleuse. Lui, rangeait soigneusement ses affaires, usées et vieillies. Ses mouvements trahissaient la rage qu'il intériorisait. Ses gestes étaient un peu brusques. Puis, il sortit enfin de la classe, d'un pas trop rapide. Ses yeux le piquaient. Les larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues à tout moment. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pleurer, chez les Serpentard, était un signe de faiblesse, et il ne voulait pas que sa maison le renie pour… cela. Il voulait tellement pleurer, car la honte le submergeait. Ce cours avait été un véritable échec : il s'était senti humilié. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être le meilleur en tout. Et là, une minable Gryffondor lui volait sa place. Celle du meilleur. Celui qui, en plus d'être extrêmement doué, avait toute la bienveillance du professeur. Elle avait réussi là où il échouait constamment. Être apprécié du professeur Dumbledore. Ce désir de reconnaissance était intimement lié à son enfance difficile. Il avait envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de fort, de puissant. De noble. Pas un pauvre gosse de rue, courant bêtement en haillons. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'on le prenne en pitié.

Le soir même, Tom était installé dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune, révisant la métamorphose. Cependant la salle était bondé et remplie de discussions les plus futiles les unes que les autres. Il lui était assez difficile de travailler dans ses conditions, et las de tout ce bruit, il se décida à quitter la pièce pour aller dans son dortoir. Mais, au moment où il se levait, une scène retint son attention. Deux personnes, deux garçons, probablement de Septième année, se disputaient bruyamment.

- Je t'assure que jamais je n'aurais…

- MENTEUR !, hurla l'autre jeune homme.

D'un mouvement fluide, il dégaina sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le torse de son camarade. Ses yeux se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes noires. Sa bouche était étirée en un rictus, ses sourcils froncés. Il faisait peur. Indéniablement. Le garçon menacé ne parlait plus, trop effrayé. Il abdiqua.

Une pensée s'introduit insidieusement dans l'esprit de Tom. La peur… La peur paralysait facilement les gens. Ils devenaient… Si passifs, si dociles. A la merci de ceux qui effraient. Suffisait-il d'être quelqu'un de terrifiant, dans un certain sens, imposant, pour avoir ce que l'on désirait ? Avait-on ainsi un monde asservi, où chaque personne se prosterne à nos pieds ? Se faisait-on remarquer, aduler ?

Ces questions résonnaient en permanence dans l'esprit du jeune Tom Jedusor. Il se faisait rêveur. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux azur du professeur Dumbledore se poser sur lui. Le regard du mage trahissait son anxiété. De tout son cours, il ne le perdit de vue à aucun moment.

[...]

- Mr Jedusor ?

Tom sursauta.

- Le cours est terminé. Vous feriez bien de rejoindre votre salle commune, dit Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr… Professeur, répondit le Serpentard.

Il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, et les rangea maladroitement dans son sac de cours. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux scrutateurs étaient toujours fixés sur l'enfant. A ce moment, Tom jalousa vraiment Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur lui accordaient toujours des œillades bienveillantes, alors que lui, lui n'avait le droit qu'à des regards inquisiteurs. Comme s'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

[...]

Minerva McGonagall était une élève matinale. Il n'était pas rare de la trouver tôt le samedi matin dans la bibliothèque pour avancer ses devoirs, plus particulièrement ceux de métamorphose. Elle affectionnait cette matière, et mettait un point d'honneur à être irréprochable dans ce domaine. C'est pourquoi, à neuf heures du matin, un samedi, elle était déjà entourée d'ouvrages de métamorphose. Et ce matin, exceptionnellement, un autre élève s'y trouvait. Un Serpentard, Tom Jedusor. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ahem.

- Oui ? répondit machinalement McGonagall en relevant la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Jamais elle n'aurait osé imaginer qu'un Serpentard aille s'adresser de plein gré à elle, une Gryffondor. A moins que ce soit pour la rabaisser.

- Je… hésita Tom. En fait, tu es la plus forte en métamorphose. Bref, j'me disais que… Bah, que même si nos maisons s'entendent pas très bien… J'voulais pas m'disputer avec toi, parce que…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider en métamorphose ?

Elle allait marcher… Elle allait accepter de l'aider, cette idiote. Elle ne résisterait pas à un Tom Jedusor, un peu perdu, en manque de confiance. Il était bon acteur, non ? Il n'aurait plus qu'à l'emmener dans un rayon éloigné, où la bibliothécaire ne les verrait pas…

- Je veux bien…

- Pardon ?

Minerva haussa un sourcil. Ce garçon ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. Comment allait-elle l'aider s'il était aussi inattentif ?

- Je vais t'aider, compléta-t-elle.

- Merci.

Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, bien qu'hypocrite.

- Sur quoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Tu pourrais me conseiller quelques ouvrages à mon niveau, juste pour bien retenir les bases ?

- D'accord. Suis-moi, dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers le rayon métamorphose.

Parfait. Comme il avait prévu. Maintenant, personne ne pouvait les voir.

Il marchait toujours derrière elle, suivant ses pas. Il fit glisser dans sa main sa baguette magique, qui était cachée dans manche. Il la pointa sur son dos.

- _Petrificus Totalus _! murmura-t-il.

Le corps de la Gryffondor se raidit. Elle perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur le sol. Le bruit de la chute fut lourd, car les épais tapis avaient amortis le choc. Il y avait de grandes chances que la bibliothécaire n'ait rien entendu du tout.

Tom s'offrit le luxe de sourire.

- Parfait… Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter, Gryffondor insipide !

Les yeux de Minerva roulaient dans leurs orbites. Elle paniquait.

- Tu sais que ma scolarité… doit être parfaite. Et elle le sera. Mais ça, tu t'en doutes, non ? Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'un problème… majeur. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

La Gryffondor voulait lui crier « NON », mais le sortilège, parfaitement exécuté, la gardait immobile.

- En fait… Mon petit problème, c'est toi. Tu vois, je ne supporte pas ne pas être le premier. Or, il se trouve que… tu as les meilleures notes de la classe de métamorphose. Mais, dès aujourd'hui, tu te débrouilleras pour que cela cesse…

Tom Jedusor allait partir, quand brusquement, il se pencha sur elle.

- Tu sais, ça, ce n'est qu'une petite mise en garde de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu m'obéissais pas… Je te vois. N'oublie pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour échapper à son regard.

Il avait gagné.

Il s'en alla. Pour de bon.

Minerva se sentit brusquement plus à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte que le Serpentard avait levé le sortilège.

_« Je te vois. N'oublie pas »._

Elle repensa à sa dernière phrase. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vraie. Car elle les sentaient déjà, posés sur sa nuque, ses yeux rougeoyants qui l'observaient.

[...]

- Minerva ! Minerva ?

- Hum… fit-elle en relevant la tête.

Son amie Charity la fixait du regard. Elle semblait anxieuse.

- En fait, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis que le professeur Dumbledore nous a rendu notre devoir…

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit la petie McGonagall. Juste un petit coup de fatigue.

Au moment même où Minerva prononça cette phrase, elle se sentit mal. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, et encore moins à sa meilleure amie Charity Burbage. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans Poudlard Express, pour leur première rentrée, l'année dernière. Depuis, elles étaient inséparables.

Charity était plus perspicace que ça, et elle ne crut pas à l'excuse de son amie.

- Minerva… tenta-t-elle.

- Bon, très bien, répondit l'autre demoiselle. Voilà le problème.

Elle lui tendit sa copie de métamorphose.

_« Acceptable. Vous avez, certes, de bonnes idées et des remarques pertinentes. A l'avenir, il vous faudra apprendre à rédiger correctement et à structurer votre pensée. »_

- Tu sais… Tu as eu plein d'autres bonnes notes… Elles compenseront !

- NON ! Elles compenseront plus ! J'aurai plus jamais d'autres bonnes notes, s'écria Minerva.

A sa grande surprise, Minerva éclata en sanglots. Charity la prit dans ses bras.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait du mal ?

- Peux pas… le dire…

- Je t'en prie, fais un effort ! Je ne veux pas te voir aussi… malheureuse. Quelque chose ne va pas. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Minerva restait de marbre face aux tentatives de son amie. Elle décida de rejoindre son dortoir.

- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal. Et tu ne veux rien dire parce que tu le crains, réfléchit Charity, à voix haute.

Elle reprit :

- Tu ne crains rien des Gryffondor, et tu t'entends très bien avec les Serdaigle. Tu es réservée avec les Poufsouffle, de manière générale. Il reste les Serpentard. Mais ils ne sont agréables avec personne… Donc, notre mystérieux inconnu est un Serpentard.

Mais à la connaissance de Charity, aucun Serpentard ne semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à agresser Minerva. En fait, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, tout simplement. Tous, sauf… Un. Un seul. Il faisait une sorte d'obsession sur Minerva.

Elle monologua ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

Charity regagna son dortoir à l'annonce du couvre-feu. Minerva avait déjà refermé ses rideaux pourpres.

Alors, Charity les ouvrit et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Minerva… C'est Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune prodige en métamorphose perdit les quelques rougeurs qu'elle avait naturellement.

- Oh, Charity, moins fort ! On pourrait t'entendre ! Tu me promets… Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien… S'il-te-plait ! supplia-t-elle.

Car elle les sentaient encore, posés sur sa nuque, ses yeux rougeoyants qui l'observaient.

[...]

- Brillant ! Ce jeune garçon, vous savez, cher Amando… Il est absolument brillant ! Et d'une intelligence fine ! se gargarisa Slughorn. L'avoir dans ma maison m'a comblé !

- Il s'agit de ce petit enfant… Un peu maigre et les cheveux mal coupés ? demanda Armando Dippet, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore, également présent acquiesça.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques fois. Un gamin très mature, continua le directeur.

- Exactement. Son dossier est absolument parfait. Rien à redire, ajouta Horace.

- Même s'il ratait les examens de fin d'années, il passerait quand même en troisième année, compléta Dippet. Albus, vous aussi, vous suivez cet élève de près. Auriez-vous des choses à nous signaler sur son compte ?

- Hé bien… Même s'il s'avère être un élève studieux, je note qu'il a quelques difficultés en métamorphose.

- Vous plaisantez, Albus ! s'exclama Slughorn. Il n'a que des Efforts Exceptionnels !

- Le temps de travail qu'il consacre pour obtenir ces résultats est bien trop important, répondit calmement Albus. De plus, son comportement en classe me perturbe.

- C'est étrange, commenta le maitre de potions. Il a toujours eu un comportement exemplaire.

- Il se fait de plus en plus rêveur. Il a quelque chose en tête. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Depuis, il apparaît plus froid, plus distant. Et également, plus assuré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça, dit Armando Dippet. C'est normal, après tout ! Il devient un adolescent, et ce genre de comportement n'est guère plus étonnant. Ces remarques ne nécessitent pas d'être notées dans le dossier !

Slughorn afficha un air ravi. Albus pinça ses lèvres.

Sept dossiers plus tard, on trouvait celui Minerva McGonagall.

- En somme, une élève moyenne, résuma Slughorn, en lissant sa moustache de morse. Excellente en métamorphose et sortilège, cependant.

- On peut noter une baisse des résultats du premier au second trimestre, déclara Armando Dippet, en examinant le dossier. Classique. Je veux dire : presque tous les élèves ont une baisse de moyenne au second trimestre… Ils se rendent compte que le rythme de travail est nettement plus important, par rapport aux efforts insuffisants qu'ils fournissaient.

- Cette baisse de moyenne s'observe effectivement… Mais en général, chez les cinquième année. Et cette demoiselle est en seconde année, fit remarquer le professeur obèse.

- Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Dumbledore.

[...]

Elle souffla. Le concierge avait tourné à l'angle, et trop fatigué, il n'avait pas aperçu son ombre tremblotante à la lueur des bougies. Maintenant, elle devait encore remonter deux étages, et traverser d'assez grands couloirs avant de pouvoir retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle espérait que la Grosse Dame ne dirait rien. Puis, au bout d'autant d'années à surveiller une entrée, elle devait en avoir l'habitude.

Poudlard, la nuit, était aussi beau qu'effrayant. Les tapis recouvrant les dalles de pierre semblaient plus doux, et les pieds nus s'y enfonçaient avec beaucoup de facilité. Cependant, on entendait des murmures et des courants d'air étranges et sifflants dans la pénombre ambiante.

Minerva resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle avait discrètement gravit les deux étages. Elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en arrivant dans le grand corridor. Au moins, le tapis bordeaux amortirait ses bruits de pas. Elle bifurqua à droite, passant dans un couloir sombre, assez étroit. Arrivée au bout du passage, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait aperçu une lumière vacillante dans le couloir adjacent, et elle soupçonnait fortement un professeur de faire sa ronde, une bougie à la main. Lorsque la luminosité se stabilisa, Minerva laissa échapper un énième soupir.

- Miss McGonagall ?

Minerva sursauta brusquement, avant de laisser échapper un petit cri, qui ressemblait plus à un miaulement étouffé.

Derrière elle, se tenait le professeur Dumbledore, un briquet en argent allumé dans sa main droite.

Elle était étonnée car le professeur de métamorphose était derrière elle, et non devant comme elle l'avait supposé. Cependant, elle était plutôt effrayée de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de « transgression du règlement ». Si bien que les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée, professeur... bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas...

Elle suffoqua un peu, puis reprit vaguement le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Je veux dire, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, je… J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et… Vous savez, la nuit… Enfin, j'ai eu un peu peur, j'ai couru, et… Et je me suis perdue.

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la vérité, Minerva.

L'enfant trembla.

- Cependant, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute, conclut-il.

Il lui sourit.

- Je crois… qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner votre dortoir.

Minerva ne se fit pas prier. Elle tourna immédiatement les talons.

- Une dernière chose, sembla se souvenir le professeur. Les potions de « sommeil sans rêve » sont très dangereuses si elles deviennent une addiction.

McGonagall s'immobilisa et retint son souffle. Comment savait-il qu'elle était allée en chercher dans la réserve ?

Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus persistants, et pouvoir prendre ces potions la tranquillisait considérablement.

Car elle les sentaient en permanence, posés sur sa nuque, ses yeux rougeoyants qui l'observaient.

[...]

Le matin, Minerva se réveilla un peu groggy. Elle avait cours de métamorphose, mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne s'y présentait plus. Elle avait trop peur de ce Tom Jedusor. Mais, après avoir vu ses résultats chuter, elle se sentait vraiment honteuse. Trop honteuse pour y retourner.

- Bonjour Minerva, chantonna Charity.

- B'jour, grogna-t-elle.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons cours de métamorphose.

Minerva se redressa brusquement.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je le sais très bien ! cria-t-elle.

- Je le dis parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu n'y remets pas les pieds. Alors, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être oublié, expliqua Charity, d'une voix trop innocente pour être crédible.

- Je n'ai pas oublié et tu le sais très bien ! Fiche-moi la paix avec ça, maintenant !

Charity sembla choquée. Jamais son amie n'avait utilisé un vocabulaire aussi grossier envers elle.

- Si je le dis, c'est parce que je voulais te prévenir, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu y retournerais.

- Non. D'ailleurs, qui es-tu pour m'obliger à faire cela ?

- Ton amie ! En tant qu'amie, je ne dois pas te conforter dans ton malheur. Tu t'es morfondue pendant assez de temps. Un mois ! Un mois, c'est énorme ! Après t'être fait menacée, tu as laissé tomber ! Tu es venue en cours, mais tu as volontairement fait en sorte que ton niveau se dégrade ! Puis, deux semaines après tu as décidé de ne plus y revenir ! Parce que tu avais trop peur… Parce que tu ne voulais te confronter à rien ! On a passé notre temps à éviter les couloirs où TU risquais de LE rencontrer. J'en ai assez que l'on doive se cacher.

Charity reprit de manière plus calme.

- Minerva, on va y aller ensemble. Mais tu seras là. Tu es une Gryffondor, après tout ? Tu vas arrêter de fuir ?

Elles furent les premières à arriver en cours de métamorphose. Le professeur fut ravi de voir Minerva dans son cours. Discrètement, il remercia Charity du regard. Cependant, la future Animagus se contenta de rester muette. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa bien. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Minerva bondit de sa chaise et enfonça son matériel dans son sac. Elle fit de même avec les affaires de son amie qu'elle entraina à sa suite. Elle se sentit soulagée, une fois la salle quittée. Elles avaient été les premières à partir. Enfin, Minerva croyait.

Car quelqu'un les avait devancées. Ce quelqu'un était, sans grande surprise, Tom Jedusor. Il posait son regard brûlant sur la Gryffondor.

- Alors, après avoir passé des semaines à fuir, la McGonagall pointe à nouveau son nez en cours ? la nargua-t-il.

Minerva rougit violemment. Charity lui prit la main, l'incitant à se calmer.

- Je devine que… la pression était tellement forte. Tellement forte que tu as abandonné la métamorphose…

Il ricana.

- A moins que tu…

- Laisse-la tranquille ! hurla finalement Charity.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il rabaisse son amie. Minerva avait déjà subi assez d'insultes venant du Vert et Argent.

- Tais-toi, stupide sang-de-bourbe !

La Gryffondor resta bouche bée devant cette insulte. Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- En fait, je comprends pourquoi tu es si désagréable avec Minerva, dit-elle en plissant ses yeux. Ça t'énerve, hein ? Ça t'embête qu'elle te surpasse en quelque chose. Qu'elle arrive à faire avec tant de facilités ce que toi, tu fais avec multiples difficultés. Tu la détestes pour ça. Ta mentalité est complètement stupide. Au fond, t'es qu'un être répugnant !

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. Il se jura qu'un jour, il se vengerait. Et qu'il tuerait Charity Burbage.

Il s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique acide. Charity ne lui laissa pas le temps de cracher son venant. Elle entraina Minerva à sa suite, laquelle tenait toujours sa main.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Charity ralentit puis s'arrêta. Elle laissa échapper de grosses larmes.

Minerva se dégagea de la poigne de son amie. Elle se retourna. Tom Jedusor était parti. Pourtant, tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Car elle les sentaient toujours, posés sur sa nuque, ses yeux rougeoyants qui l'observaient.

* * *

><p>Quelques petites précisions, si je n'ai pas été assez claire: cet OS s'étend sur quelques mois (les réflexions de Tom, son plan, à vous de voir la durée que vous accordez à cela). Sinon, depuis l'aggression de Minerva, il se passe quatre semaines : deux semaines (où elle va en cours mais elle n'arrive plus à suivre) et deux autres où elle ne va plus en métamorphose.<p>

Sinon, même si ça ne le paraît pas vraiment, Minerva, Tom et Charity sont en deuxième année.

Ah, pour les puristes, je sais que Minerva et Tom ont neuf ans d'écart, donc qu'en toute logique, ils ne se sont pas croisés à Poudlard. Mais ici, oui.

Voilà, c'est la fin.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
